


TD-12

by izi (louizi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sheriarty - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louizi/pseuds/izi
Summary: Sherlock Holmes vive com John Watson, seu parceiro de investigações e amoroso, mas que também mantém muitos segredos do detetive. Quando Sherlock conhece seu novo vizinho, acaba descobrindo toda a verdade. Por enquanto.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	TD-12

**Author's Note:**

> e aí galerita? tô migrando minhas fics pra cá, eu tenho conta no spirit também. essa faz bastante tempo que eu escrevi e eu nem lembro mais da história. eh mole? tomara que nao esteja tao ruim ajfsjafhk

“Você tem dado a dose correta? Lembrado dos horários, precauções e tudo mais?” a voz abafada de Mycroft transmitia preocupação todas as vezes que tocavam nesse assunto.

“Não se preocupe. Está tudo sob controle.” John respondeu, se distanciando ao máximo do quarto de Sherlock, onde o detetive estava, para que nada fosse ouvido.

“Ótimo. Não preciso lhe lembrar da importância disso, certo Dr. Watson?” Mycroft se tornava muito mais protetor e controlador quando o assunto era o seu irmão. Afinal, não poderia deixar que ela voltasse.

“Não, senhor.” Disse John encarando a bolsa de seringas no canto da cozinha, pensativo. “Não deixarei nada acontecer.”

A ligação foi encerrada e Watson pegou nas mãos uma das seringas rotuladas de “TD-12” em meio a todas as outras que formavam um estoque necessário para que a segurança de todos estivesse garantida. Bateu na porta do quarto do detetive antes de entrar, e esse sorriu tristemente, sabendo que estava na hora. John sorriu de volta, sentando-se ao lado de Holmes na cama e selando seus lábios levemente antes de injetar o líquido em sua veia. Sabia que dessa forma o acalmaria. Sherlock já não questionava mais. Decidia ignorar, sabendo que não poderia evitar. Mas, em pouco tempo, se sentia bem novamente. Sentia-se amado e protegido.

O médico, que fora designado à missão de cuidar e medicar Holmes, agora se via muito mais envolvido. As emoções tomavam conta e assim ele se deixava levar. Os olhos tristes do companheiro lhe provocavam angústia, mas John era treinado. Lembrava-se das primeiras sessões de terapia, que lhe torturavam até a própria mente, que fora obrigado a comparecer, por conta de o remédio ser seletivo e apenas funcionar no cérebro do paciente de forma específica. Eram sessões cruéis. Mas sabia que precisava se manter forte. Sabia que teria que continuar com o procedimento com a mesma firmeza que iniciou. Era um soldado, preparado para as mais difíceis situações, e tinha consciência de que tudo o que fazia era para um bem maior.

O detetive logo estava lendo sobre mais um dos muitos casos que apareciam para ele, com toda a empolgação e, como gostava de dizer, com o sangue correndo nas veias. “Oh, é natal!” Sorriu para John, demonstrando sua animação sobre o caso de assassinato.

Os homens pegaram os seus casacos. Estavam prontos para mais uma corrida.

-x-

Uma semana depois...

"Você chegou bem na hora dos biscoitos.” O homem sorriu levemente, atendendo o detetive em sua porta.

"Como? Eu não... quero nenhum biscoito." O mais alto falou pausadamente, um tanto quanto surpreso. Seu novo vizinho, de cabelos e olhos escuros e estatura média, usava um avental rosa e carregava um pano de louça no ombro. O cheiro exalado do local era surpreendentemente bom.

"Que pena. Entre, de qualquer forma." Agia como se fossem velhos amigos — e, de fato, eram. Mas era disso que Sherlock não sabia.

"Não sei se seria uma boa ideia.” Sorriu, ainda surpreso pela forma como o homem agia. “Sherlock Holmes.” Estendeu a mão para o vizinho.

“Já sabia disso.” Deu de ombros e Holmes franziu o cenho. “Ora, como não ouvir do famoso detetive Sherlock Holmes?” Sorriu. “Jim Moriarty.” Finalmente deu um aperto firme na mão de Sherlock, que pigarreou assim que cessaram o toque.

“Você tem um pouco de açúcar para me doar?" Sherlock tentou o seu melhor sorriso. "Sabe como é... Preciso de café. Para trabalhar.”

Eram onze horas da noite. Moriarty perguntaria o porquê de estar trabalhando tão tarde se não o conhecesse.

"Será que é de açúcar que você precisa mesmo?" Jim mordeu o lábio inferior. “...você já é um docinho." Piscou para o detetive, que ruborizou imediatamente e ficou sem reação. Moriarty se divertia com a situação que causara.

"É, obrigado, eu acho..." Soltou uma risada de constrangimento. "E sim, preciso de açúcar para o café. Café sem açúcar é... ruim." Sherlock se sentia além de envergonhado, confuso. Seu vizinho novo tinha mais ousadia do que imaginava.

"Okay, espere um minuto." Moriarty foi para dentro do apartamento rapidamente, em busca da xícara de açúcar. Seu cérebro estava a mil por hora, afinal, as coisas estavam se antecipando um pouco. Não que não estivesse preparado. Ele sempre estava preparado.

Enquanto isso, Holmes aproveitou para analisar o apartamento do vizinho. Parecia bem organizado, talvez até demais. No entanto, a decoração ainda faltava ser finalizada. Ele percebia que Jim tinha certa preferência por cores pastel, colocando-as em todos os cantos que tinha direito. Observava cada detalhe ali, entrando cada vez mais no apartamento aos poucos.

Entre as duas poltronas na sala de estar havia uma pequena mesa de centro, onde estava um cachorrinho de pelúcia. Sherlock se aproximou e pegou-o em suas mãos, sendo movido por sua tão grande curiosidade que tinha pelo vizinho por algum motivo desconhecido.

Redbeard.

Era o que estava escrito na pequena coleira da pelúcia. Holmes sentiu um choque emocional atingir seu corpo e não entendia o porquê. Não conseguia compreender como aquilo estava possivelmente o afetando, mesmo que no fundo de sua mente. Mas era como se um flashback estivesse sendo quase arrancado de suas profundezas, ainda que se sentisse amarrado à mais forte das correntes. Estava preso e não sabia pelo quê.

Saiu de seus devaneios aparentemente sem sentido ao que viu o mais baixo voltar com uma xícara de porcelana cheia de açúcar. 

"Oi, curioso. Isso é tão clichê." O homem de avental rosa alcançou a xícara para o detetive. "Sabe, você pode usar desculpas melhores do que essa para conseguir a atenção do vizinho." Jim piscou novamente, estando por um momento em uma distância perigosa do corpo de Sherlock, mas logo se afastando.

"Eu não preciso de desculpas." Sorriu com esperteza. "E você deveria ser um anfitrião mais educado, preparando o café aqui mesmo."

"Okay, espertão." Moriarty fechou a cara, fingindo estar ofendido. "Foi você quem não quis entrar. Mas agora que está aqui, sente-se." 

Holmes logo escolheu uma das poltronas. Encarou Jim, que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar, e cruzou as pernas para sinalizar que estava à espera do café. Moriarty, por sua vez, foi à cozinha e voltou com um café em suas mãos, pensando no quão atrevido o cacheado havia sido. 

"Jim, não é?" disse enquanto Moriarty o alcançava a xícara de café. 

"Está certo, Sherly." Sorriu em tom de provocação. 

Sherlock ignorou o apelido, fazendo esforço para não demonstrar o seu descontentamento com ele. "Então, seja bem vindo ao bairro. Vi você se mudando recentemente e presumo que venha do sul. Na verdade, nos encontramos rapidamente na noite de ontem, mas estava apressado para lhe falar."

"É mesmo?" Jim sentou na poltrona em frente à dele. Exibido como sempre, pensava. "E o que mais você deduz sobre mim?" Inclinou seu corpo para frente e apoiou seu queixo em suas mãos, como quem queria demonstrar curiosidade, mas, na verdade, o detetive era quem sabia de pouca coisa.

Sherlock toma um gole da bebida e respira fundo antes de continuar. "Hm, você não parece ter se planejado para fazer essa mudança. escolheu um dos apartamentos mais caros, devido ao tamanho, embora seja sozinho. Está fugindo?" O de avental escutava atentamente. "Parece ter entrado no primeiro lugar que encontrou."

Jim encarou o detetive por alguns segundos, deixando o local em total silêncio. Holmes pensava ter acertado sua dedução e, realmente, não contava com chances de errar.

"Muito, muito bom, mesmo. Só uma pequena coisinha..." Moriarty se ajeitou na poltrona, ficando mais próximo de Sherlock. "Talvez eu não esteja fugindo." Sorriu, como se fosse óbvio. O jeito que o cacheado pensava era, para ele, engraçado, já que ele estava fazendo bem o oposto de fugir. "Como está o seu café?" Perguntou, sabendo o que estava por vir.

Holmes franziu o cenho e soltou uma tosse sufocada. Sentia aos poucos sua garganta ser fechada, dificultando sua respiração, de forma que colocasse suas mãos em seu pescoço e arregalasse os olhos. Inclinou o corpo para frente na poltrona e, ao tentar ficar em pé, sentiu suas pernas bambas não aguentarem seu próprio peso, assim logo se encontrando com o chão, em agonia. Não conseguia respirar. E o pior: não conseguia entender. Por que teria o homem de avental rosa, que há poucos minutos havia o lançado cantadas, o envenenado?

Moriarty não se moveu de sua posição, apenas observando a agonia de seu vizinho e logo seu corpo desmaiado. "Você acha que sabe de tudo, não é?" disse em tom de pena. Finalmente se levantou e se agachou, acariciando a bochecha do maior, que acabou fechando os olhos apesar de sua luta, e tomando a xícara caída do chão.

Na xícara de porcelana detalhada em rosa, agora havia uma lasca. E no carpete, uma poça de café e o corpo de um homem que, pelo impulso de pedir açúcar, teve em resposta uma sensação amargurada. 

-x-

“Redbeard!” A voz de Sherlock criança ecoava, assim como uma canção familiar no fundo de sua mente. “I that am lost, oh, who will find me?”

“O que você fez Sherlock?”

Sherlock se sentiu presente por um momento ali. Então, chamou por Victor. Gritou o nome de Victor Trevor desesperadamente. Estava perdendo o ar após tanto correr e berrar em desespero. Não conseguia respirar... E tudo estava sendo alagado.

O detetive acordou com um forte suspiro, como se tivesse voltado à vida. Apertou seus dedos em volta das cobertas da cama em que estava deitado e respirou pesadamente com olhos arregalados até se dar conta de onde estava. Sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo se contrair em dor e soltou um gemido abafado enquanto lembrava-se aos poucos do que havia acontecido. A droga havia entrado em seu sistema e mexido com sua estabilidade mental e física.

Sentou-se na cama com dificuldade e observou o que deduziu ser o quarto de seu vizinho. Bichinhos de pelúcia enfeitavam o quarto azul bebê e havia poucos móveis no cômodo. As cobertas eram da mesma cor das paredes, e tudo exalava um cheiro doce. Não um doce enjoativo, mas um doce leve e gostoso. Ainda assim, estava apreensivo. Não esperava aquela atitude de alguém que o parecia ser tão inofensivo, ainda que normalmente conseguisse deduzir esse tipo de coisa. Jim era diferente.

Ao escutar passos vindo na direção do quarto em que estava, fechou os olhos e voltou à posição que estava, fingindo dormir. A porta abriu lentamente, rangendo durante seu percurso. Não conseguia admitir para si mesmo, mas Holmes estava, no fundo, assustado. Sentia a presença masculina se aproximando de si cada vez mais, até que conseguia sentir a respiração quente do outro em sua bochecha.

"Você vai fingir dormir para sempre?" Jim disse em uma voz rouca.

Sherlock abriu seus olhos, dando-se por vencido. O encarava com aflição, porém interesse. Era também uma coisa que não queria admitir para si mesmo. Moriarty o estendeu uma bandeja de biscoitos que perfumavam o local – eram biscoitos em formato de homenzinhos, enfeitados com açúcar colorido. 

"Sinceramente. Você me sequestra e quer que eu coma seus biscoitos de gengibre?" Sua expressão era séria e claramente irritada.

"Vamos, querido. Prove um." Jim fez biquinho e sentou na ponta da cama.

"Por que fez isso comigo?" Ignorou o pedido de Moriarty.

"Eu os fiz especialmente para você." Disse, ainda falando dos biscoitos.

"EU NÃO QUERO..." Sherlock tentou levantar seu corpo em sua direção, mas a droga em seu sistema ainda o dava um efeito de tontura. Caiu para frente na cama, apoiando-se em suas mãos. Seus braços tremiam. Tudo girava. "...biscoitos."

Abaixou sua cabeça. Achou que talvez fosse vomitar, mas sabia que era forte o suficiente para aquilo. Ora, já era bem acostumado com drogas. 

"Talvez eu tenha exagerado na dose. Soube que você já tinha certa imunidade." Moriarty segurou os cabelos de Holmes e os puxou, fazendo-o olhar para cima. "você não mudou em nada." soltou uma risada abafada e largou os cachos. 

"O q-que quer dizer com isso? Não mudei em nada? Como? Nunca nos vimos antes, e disso tenho certeza." Sherlock tentou se colocar em postura.

“Você realmente acha que está no controle de tudo, não é?" Sorriu. "Fique calmo. Eu irei consertar isso para você. Tudo voltará ao normal." 

"Você é insano. Não nos conhecemos. Deixe-me ir." Jim fazia questão de trancar a porta do quarto a todo o momento. Sabia que não sairia dali tão cedo. 

"Hmm..." O homem, ainda de avental rosa, olhou para cima e fez um gesto mostrando que pensava no caso do vizinho. "Nah."

Em um impulso, Sherlock arremessou seu corpo para frente e agarrou a gola da blusa de Moriarty. Estavam a poucos centímetros. Holmes exalava raiva e, se não estivesse tão fraco, talvez estrangulasse o homem ali mesmo. Jim apenas sorriu. Como ele podia apenas sorrir?! Aquilo intrigava o detetive. 

"Acredite em mim, Sherlock, faço isso para o seu bem.” Manteve o tom sério durante o período. “Considere isso como um presentinho meu." Piscou. "E eu o aconselho a não tentar mais nada desse gênero, Holmes. Tenho as minhas cartas na manga." mostrou para o cacheado a seringa que carregava no bolso do avental cor-de-rosa. 

Sherlock se afastou rapidamente do corpo do homem, com o coração acelerado e com a respiração descompensada. Pensava em qual seria o motivo daquilo tudo, repassando todos os seus casos e tentando deduzir qualquer coisa que conseguia sobre o vizinho que era quase indecifrável. Moriarty se levantava para ir embora, deixando o detetive fraco largado na cama. "John virá por mim." 

"Nah, acho que não vai não. John já está sob os devidos cuidados." Aquela frase em específico fez com que o detetive arregalasse os olhos em desespero. 

Jim já não estava mais no quarto azul bebê. O peito de Sherlock subia e descia fora de ritmo. Precisava pensar em algo rápido. Se não fosse por ele, por John. Pensa. Pensa. Pensa. Era patético. O frio e calculista Sherlock Holmes estava preso em um quarto infantil com biscoitos e pelúcias e se sentia uma completa bagunça.

-x-

“Sherlock. Você sabe que estou aqui. Estou presa, estou perdida, quem vai me encontrar? Me salve, Sherlock. Me salve.”

Sherlock acordou buscando desesperadamente por ar. Percebeu que havia novamente perdido a consciência, mas, dessa vez, sua mente já não girava mais como antes. Em um impulso, levantou-se da cama, sentindo certa fraqueza em suas pernas, para a qual não deu muita importância. Desde que conseguisse ficar em pé, estava bom. Conferiu que a porta estava realmente trancada após algumas frustrantes tentativas de abri-la. Havia uma janela, também selada e, mesmo que a quebrasse, a queda dali seria provavelmente fatal senão com muitas fraturas. Havia um pequeno lavabo, também com detalhes em azul, que continha apenas o essencial. Abriu o guarda-roupa, as gavetas, vasculhou todos os possíveis cantos do quarto em busca de alguma luz, mas tudo estava vazio. Aquele vazio o incomodava. De um quarto normal poderia deduzir tantas coisas, mas tudo o que tinha era um vazio. 

Perguntava-se o porquê de Jim ter feito aquilo. Talvez ele fosse um criminoso profissional capaz de cobrir seus rastros e manter-se anônimo, alguém que o seguia e assistia cautelosamente todos os seus movimentos, planejando o que faria afinal com a grande ameaça para uma possível rede criminosa que ele era. Sherlock era uma ameaça para quem tinha muitos segredos. Mas por que o prender ali, afinal? Se Moriarty tinha quem ele queria, por que não acabava logo com isso? Deveria esperar por perguntas? Holmes de fato havia uma mente que valia a pena ser explorada. No meio de aquilo tudo, parecia haver algo que não se encaixava; algo fora da realidade. 

Horas ali se passaram. Sherlock por muito tempo havia andado de um lado para o outro naquele quarto minúsculo. Depois do que pareceram dias, perdeu a paciência e esmurrou a porta até haver sangue em seus dedos. Gritava palavras sugestivas, pedindo para Jim vir conversar com ele, dizendo que ele sabia o que planejava. Não havia resposta. Seus pés não conseguiam derrubar a porta, que parecia ser especialmente selada. Moriarty parecia estar apenas esperando Sherlock aparecer em sua porta para dar o bote e o enfiar no quarto azul bebê. Sua mente odiava o azul. Não aguentava mais ver o azul, que parecia tão pacífico, mas que o encurralava tanto. Azul por todo o lado; tão bonito e de repente tão nojento. 

Aparências enganam. 

E o tempo passava.

O detetive encarava os biscoitos no lado oposto do quarto, quase escassos, por mais que se recusasse a comê-los. Já fazia muito tempo, afinal. Estava sentado no chão, abraçando suas pernas, encarando biscoitos. Estava caindo em um poço azul e ninguém parecia o ouvir. John. Onde estaria John? Será que ele estava bem? Ou será que há muito tempo Jim havia se livrado dele? Só de pensar nessa possibilidade sentia ânsia e uma raiva incontrolável subir em seu peito. Sentia falta dos carinhos do médico, de sua presença, de seu cheiro. Seus olhos pareciam querer transbordar, mas se recusava a deixar aquilo acontecer. Ele iria dar um jeito. Sempre dava um jeito.

Àquela altura, já havia vasculhado cada centímetro do cômodo pela vigésima vez e tudo já estava revirado e jogado no chão. Já havia gritado ofensas até sua voz falhar. Já havia ido ao seu palácio mental até enjoar. Mas, naquele momento, não tentava fazer mais nada a não ser choramingar o nome de John, o que era estranho, mas incontrolável. Seu corpo estava deitado na cama, tão frágil como parecia e marcado de arranhões que nasceram da agonia.

Foi quando Moriarty finalmente apareceu. Em seu estado mais frágil, Jim se aproximou de Sherlock e o detetive não pôde fazer nada. Sentia o cheiro forte do perfume masculino de longe, e seus olhos semiabertos observavam o traje bem como a postura formal que seu vizinho portava.

“Eu te trouxe mais comida, Sherly.” O homem entrou e simplesmente disse aquilo. Sentia a raiva crescer mais uma vez dentro de seu peito e o desespero por tentar fazer qualquer coisa, mas seu corpo não o permitia.

“Meu nome é Sher-lo-ck.” Frisou cada sílaba, rangendo os dentes. Olhou para o lanche que havia o trazido e tentou se lembrar da última vez que havia comido. Não sentia vontade de comer aquilo. Preferia ficar com fome. “O que está tramando?” Tentou segurar com força o braço de Jim, mesmo estando fraco. “Por quanto tempo vou ficar aqui?”

Moriarty, por sua vez, arrancou a mão de Holmes de seu braço e sentou-se ao seu lado, bufando. “O tempo que for necessário.”

Ao ver o homem se movimentar novamente, o detetive entrou em desespero e apelou para o lado emocional de Jim, se é que havia algum. “Me perdoe!” Seus olhos se encharcaram de lágrimas.

O mais baixo franziu o cenho, estranhando o comportamento do outro, mas sabendo que ele faria qualquer coisa para sair dali. E não poderia deixar aquilo acontecer. A verdade teria que ser exposta uma hora ou outra. “Você não fez nada de errado. Isso é sobre o que fizeram de errado com você.” Disse com paciência e suavidade. Sherlock sentiu o toque da mão de seu vizinho, que tentava lhe passar calma, em seus cachos.

Para o detetive, aquilo tudo não havia lógica. Tudo parecia desconexo e irracional. “Ninguém fez nada comigo, além de você.” Fala encolerizado, e tira as mãos do homem de seus cabelos. “Vá embora e me deixe morrer.” Acabou por aceitar seu destino, afinal. Virou de costas e cruzou os braços. Parte dele dizia que o que estava fazendo era muito infantil, mas aquilo já não importava mais.

Moriarty acariciou suas costas rapidamente, desejando que tudo aquilo apenas passasse logo para que o outro o compreendesse. Deixou os biscoitos na cabeceira. Sabia que o detetive não comeria, mas sabia também que era necessário que ele continuasse ali.

Quando Holmes percebeu, Jim já havia saído do quarto. Deitou-se novamente na cama e ficou assim por um longo tempo. Na verdade, já havia perdido a noção do tempo. Estava ali há quantos dias? Ou seriam meses? E se só tivessem se passado horas desde que ele chegou, mas para ele parecia como uma eternidade? Como já haviam lhe alertado anteriormente, Sherlock começou a achar que estava ficando louco. Não era mais um sociopata. Seus pensamentos beiravam a esquizofrenia.

De repente, dormiu. E sonhou mais um dos sonhos surreais que estava tendo ultimamente. Já estava quase acostumado com eles e com toda a bagunça que estava sua mente, mas esse foi diferente. Porque John estava lá. E ele estava agressivo, nem um pouco parecido com o Dr. Watson que Sherlock conhecia. Tapas eram despejados em sua face até que seu irmão apareceu e segurou o médico pelos braços. Todos gritavam e sua mente gritava junto, e gritava por liberdade. Estava preso naquela confusão sem sentido, nas imagens dos remédios que sabia que deveria tomar e que já havia desistido de questionar o porquê aparecendo como flashes. Ouvia a voz de John gritando que era um monstro e que não deveria ter sequer o direito de viver. Ouvia coisas que jamais tinha imaginado antes. Era como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de algo que ainda estava fora de seu alcance.

Acordou depois de mais um torturante sono. Correu para o banheiro e colocou tudo o que tinha em seu estômago – apenas um líquido esverdeado pela falta de alimentação – para fora, se apoiando na privada. Ao fazer isso, algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

Voltou para a cama, sentindo-se derrotado. Passou a mão por seu rosto e sentiu uma tímida barba crescer por ele.

Depois de algum tempo daquele jeito, conseguiu comer meio biscoito. Estava cansado de lutar. Cansado daquele azul imenso que parecia estar o afogando a todo o momento. Como uma cor tão pacífica havia virado seu maior pesadelo?

-x-

John sentia seu rosto queimar enquanto se aproximava da porta com passos rápidos e firmes. Estava determinado a levar Sherlock para longe dali, agora que finalmente havia conseguido escapar. Seu peito ainda queimava com os cortes. Frequentemente ele se lembrava de que era um soldado. E um soldado não fraqueja.

Um chute. Dois chutes. No terceiro, a porta estava aberta e um capanga de Moriarty estava ali dentro, primeiramente de olhos arregalados e em seguida pronto para derrubar o desconhecido. No entanto, o capanga acabou sendo lançado no chão, inconsciente e com sangue sendo derramado no carpete. Os olhos de John transmitiam fúria. O segundo homem que chegara havia dado um pouco mais de trabalho, mas, em pouco tempo, também estava no chão, ao lado do outro.

Quando o Napoleão do Crime apareceu no corredor, de cenho franzido, Watson tinha os punhos cerrados e cobertos do sangue alheio. “Cadê ele?” Rosnou para o criminoso.

“Watson, não adianta, seu jogo já acabou.” Disse se aproximando um pouco de onde John estava. “Ele já sabe de tudo.” James levantou uma das mãos, mas em seguida puxou um revólver.

John riu. “Meu jogo é proteger a todos. Você faz ideia do que está fazendo?! Sabe que Sherlock é uma ameaça, e ainda assim insiste em libertá-lo!” Olhou-o com ódio e com as mãos trêmulas pela vontade de socar o homem. “Eu consegui dar uma vida a ele. Mantê-lo ocupado. O que acha que acontecerá quando ele descobrir a verdade?” Disse em um tom mais calmo dessa vez.

“Ameaça?! Você é a única ameaça dele! Você! Sempre se fazendo de bonzinho, de papai protetor. Pobre Sherlock! Desde o dia em que nos separamos, ele está em perigo. E é tudo culpa sua e daquele patético irmão.” Moriarty abaixou o revólver e se aproximou do mais baixo em passos lentos, fazendo-o se encostar contra a parede. “Você tem a mínima ideia do transtorno que causou para ele? Deveria ver a forma como ele grunhiu seu nome de madrugada.” Fez uma breve pausa, os dois se encarando com desgosto. “E para o que vai acontecer? Eu não dou a mínima. O jogo acabou.”

“O jogo nunca acaba.” Watson sorriu ao parafrasear o detetive. E sorriu ainda mais, deixando Jim confuso. Confuso por pouco tempo, contudo.

James sentiu um golpe ser aplicado em suas costas e caiu ao chão, concentrando-se em sua dor e derrubando o revólver longe de seu corpo. John segurou-o pelo colarinho contra o carpete, e pelo ombro do mais baixo conseguiu ver que ali também estava Mycroft. Sempre com um olhar superior. Sempre pronto para prender o próprio irmão. Sentiu seu sangue ferver por causa da imagem do homem.

Sentiu seu rosto arder ao que o médico o socou de forma firme e raivosa. “Você. Não. Tem. O. Direito.” A cada pausa, um soco era desferido em sua face, que já sangrava.

“Ah, eu tenho.” Jim cuspiu no chão uma grande quantidade de sangue. “Se não fosse por vocês ele não estaria naquela merda de quarto, mal comendo ou dormindo. E você sabe que ele nunca sequer gostou de você de verdade. Ele sente falta de Victor. Ele sente a minha falta.”

“Não, ele não sente. E nunca vai sentir, porque ele nunca vai lembrar-se de você. Em pouco tempo, você não vai mais existir para ele, nem como um vizinho maníaco.” Sem mais delongas, o médico socou Moriarty o mais forte que podia, tirando sua consciência, e se controlou para não o matar ali mesmo. Tinha que buscar Holmes o quanto antes.

Ao entrar no quarto, viu o corpo do detetive fraco, largado na cama. Sua barba estava por fazer, e ele estava magro. “Sherlock... sou eu.” John disse calmamente.

Holmes se virou lentamente e o analisou de cima a baixo, primeiro pensando ser uma ilusão, mas logo após sabendo que era realmente o médico que estava lá. Ele apareceu para salvá-lo. Antes que pudesse abrir um sorriso aliviado, sentiu uma dor de cabeça insuportável, tão grande que o fez gritar. Memórias o atingiam como uma avalanche, e Sherlock contorcia o seu corpo.

Redbeard. Mycroft. Eurus. John. Victor... Jim?

“Sherlock, calma! Escute, eu vou te tirar daqui e vou cuidar de você. Por favor, aguente firme.” John dizia, mas Holmes apenas escutava sua voz abafada por trás de todos os seus pensamentos. “Sherlock!”

“N-Não!”

Sherlock, você sabe que estou aqui. Estou perdida. Tire-me daqui!

“Fica longe de mim!” Gritou para Watson, levando as mãos à cabeça em completo desespero.

“Droga...” John murmurou e saiu do quarto correndo.

Holmes segurava seus cabelos entre os dedos e apertava os olhos, contraindo todo o seu rosto em imensa agonia que era provocava não só pela dor física, mas principalmente pela dor de todas aquelas lembranças voltando para ele como em uma explosão.

Abrace-me, Sherlock. Me aceite novamente. Você sabe quem eu sou?

Sim, agora ele compreendia. Compreendia a voz feminina em sua cabeça, a voz que cantava, e choramingava, e sofria por estar perdida. Uma parte dele que há muito tempo havia sido aprisionada e esquecida. E com ela, muitas outras memórias de sua vida. Pedaços faltantes que faziam tudo ter sentido se encaixavam em seus devidos lugares em sua mente.

Lembrava-se de John. Dos maus momentos, das terríveis sessões de terapia, dos gritos, da frieza, de todos os remédios injetados em seu braço, da solidão, da aflição, da ardência, dos choques e mais choques, da missão a ser cumprida, das ordens, da ânsia, de todo o mal que tanto falavam que ele carregava consigo.

E também se lembrava de Victor Trevor. De tê-lo afogado. E também de tê-lo amado incondicionalmente. Dos momentos que passavam juntos, das brincadeiras, dos choros e dos risos. Do cachorro de pelúcia, o qual batizou de Redbeard, que havia lhe dado e que simbolizava a relação deles e por isso carregava um tão grande peso emocional. E percebeu que não tinha morrido. Não, Victor era muito inteligente. Não foi a toa que fingiu sua morte para virar uma das mais brilhantes mentes do crime. Lembrou-se de seu pedido de natal. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Eu sei quem você é. Você é... eu.

Quando John voltou para o quarto, ele segurava uma seringa de TD-12. O remédio que provocou toda essa confusão interna que estava tendo. “Calma, eu preciso que você colabore comigo.” O médico se aproximava devagar do detetive.

“Não! De novo não!” Pôs uma de suas mãos na frente de seu corpo na tentativa de se defender e desaba em lágrimas. “Não, por favor, não...” O homem se sente fraco demais para correr, ou bater, ou fazer qualquer coisa além de chorar. A voz de John o forçava a acreditar que aquilo era para o seu bem, mas Sherlock agora conseguia entender o que Moriarty estava fazendo. Murmurou o nome dele em meio aos soluços, pensando na briga que havia acontecido entre ele e o médico. “John, por quê?” Holmes tenta encontrar o rosto de Watson e sente a agulha furar a sua pele. Sentia-se derrotado. E chorava mais ainda.

“Acredite em mim. Vai ficar tudo bem.” John tentava o tranquilizar enquanto o carregava para a saída, apesar de todos os esforços que Sherlock fazia para não ser levado para fora dali.

O detetive passava pela sala do apartamento que ficara por todo esse tempo e viu no chão o corpo de Moriarty e o sangue que o encharcava. “Victor...”, murmurou. Viu também que Jim acordava lentamente e trocaram um último olhar antes do criminoso apagar novamente. Os olhos de Sherlock transmitiam todo o desespero que sentia. Por tudo o que aconteceu. Por estar vendo o corpo do homem que tanto amou no passado ensanguentado e fraco. E o sangue dele estava nas mãos de John. Desejou que tivesse escutado Moriarty. Que tivesse acreditado nele, que tivesse mais dias naquele quarto que mais parecia uma prisão, mas que, na verdade, era o seu passaporte para fora dela. Todo o azul bebê que antes parecia o afogar agora havia tomado uma imagem libertadora. Era o céu. Era a paz. Mas antes que pudesse a encontrar, apareceram as manchas vermelhas e, logo, voltaria para a prisão que faziam em sua própria mente.

“Eu não sabia que você era assim.” Sherlock disse, se referindo a John.

“É... As aparências enganam.”

“Eu te odeio.” Disse baixo para o médico, que franziu o cenho e formou uma expressão irritada. Havia esperado pelo homem por tanto tempo e agora se sentia só.

“Não tem problema. Logo você irá esquecer-se de tudo isso.” Watson falava com frieza.

“Você pode tentar criar o Sherlock que quiser.” Agarro fortemente um dos braços de John e olho-o nos olhos com uma raiva crescente. “Mas saiba que nunca, nunca mais irá me ouvir falar que te amo.” A fala de Holmes foi como um baque para John. Congelou por um momento, mas logo se lembrou de que estava ali com um objetivo. Era um soldado.

-x-

Moriarty acorda com dores por todo o corpo. Passa os dedos em seu rosto e percebe o sangue seco que havia ali. Aos poucos se dava conta do que havia acontecido. Socou o chão com força e gritou, sabendo que tinha perdido. “Eu vou dar um jeito. Tenho que dar um jeito.” Sussurrou para si mesmo, sentando-se contra a parede e gemendo pela dor que ainda sentia.

Ouviu alguns passos virem em sua direção e abriu os olhos para ver a figura do irmão de Sherlock em sua frente. Estava formalmente vestido, com a postura e o ar de superioridade que sempre carregava.

“Você...” Sentia vontade de estrangular o Holmes mais velho por tudo que havia feito com o próprio irmão, mas controlou-se.

“Dessa vez, você foi longe demais, James Moriarty. Você já perigoso e procurado mundialmente, mas você mexeu com um fator muito mais perigoso, e sabe disso. Sherlock deveria estar em Sherrinford. Essa era a saída dele.”

“Vá se foder.” Rosnou Moriarty.

“Você quase libertou uma grande ameaça pública. E não posso deixar que isso aconteça novamente.” Mycroft disse antes de fazer um sinal com a mão, indicando para que um de seus agentes entrasse no local.

James engole em seco ao ver o homem caminhar em sua direção e apontar uma arma para a sua cabeça. “Sherlock vai se lembrar, ouviu? Vocês não podem manter isso em segredo para sempre. E ele vai odiar você para sempre! VAI ODIAR A TODOS VOCÊS!” Falava com grande ansiedade perceptível em sua voz. “E quando vocês perceberem, Sherlock vai libertar Eurus. É assim que vocês a chamam, não é? A parte reprimida dele.” Riu. “Pois saibam: tem um vento leste vindo. ESCUTARAM? TEM UM VENTO LESTE VIN-”

-x-

De volta a Baker Street, Sherlock tomava chá sentado em sua poltrona. O sol brilhava do lado de fora, fazendo com que o dia fosse bonito. Sentia-se bem, porém vazio. John veio da cozinha com um sorriso simples no rosto, trazendo uma bandeja de biscoitos e sorriu de volta, apesar do leve desconforto que sentia diante daquela cena, mas lembrou-se que o médico disse que aquilo iria acontecer de vez em quando, e que por isso Holmes deveria tomar seus remédios.

Segurou a bandeja e tocou a mão de John com delicadeza. “Eu te amo.”


End file.
